Kenny Florian vs. Joe Lauzon
The first round began. They circled aggressively. Lauzon pushed forward with a missed combination. Florian landed a big inside leg kick, Lauzon came for the takedown, Florian defended for a moment, Lauzon got the takedown into full guard and Florian landed big elbows repeatedly from the bottom to the top of the head, no Herb Dean paused the fight and said it was the back of the head. Lauzon was bleeding badly. Florian landed a massive body kick and dropped Lauzon but he was right back up. Florian got a takedown to full guard and landed big shots from the top and he had Lauzon's back. Lauzon rolled to side control. Lauzon was bloody. Florian landed a pair of tight short elbows. He had a solid side control. Lauzon rolled nicely and stood to the clinch and got double underhooks and looked to trip Florian and he got it into full guard. Lauzon landed a good elbow of his own. Florian rolled for an armbar or an omoplata, Lauzon passed to side control and he landed three or four good hammerfists, Florian retained half-guard after a moment. Great fight. Florian landed a hammerfist from the bottom. Lauzon was stepping over, looking for a kneebar. He did drop back and he was looking for a heelhook and he had that. No, Florian pulled out and stood and they broke away from each other. Great fight. Florian came for the takedown, Lauzon was defending. Florian got Lauzon's standing back. Lauzon looked for wrist control, Florian looked to drag him down, Lauzon ended up on top. Lauzon dropped back for another heelhook. He had that tight. Florian pulled out and stood over Lauzon and went down into side control with big punches but the first round came to an end. The second round began. Florian landed a big inside leg kick, Lauzon blocked a headkick. Lauzon landed a leg kick. Florian landed a body kick. Florian landed a body shot, a blocked hook, another body shot. Florian went for the takedown and got it into half-guard. Florian passed to mount quickly and began pounding away. Lauzon was covering up and struggling to buck Florian off. Florain was dropping elbows down. Lauzon tried to spin for another heelhook, but Florian was still on top in side control pounding in under. Big hammerfists from Florian, and back to mount. Florian pounded away but Lauzon was doing a good job defensively and trying to hip escape. Lauzon nearly had half-guard but Florian kept pounding and got to quarterguard and kept pounding with big punches. Lauzon nearly had half-guard and yeah he had it. Florian was back to mount and he had Lauzon's left arm briefly trapped but then not. Florian kept on pounding, Lauzon kept defending nicely but Florian was relentless and he kept sneaking that right hand through to hit the ear of Lauzon and the left straight to the nose and he kept on coming, right to the ear, left to the nose. He just kept pounding, teeing off. Lauzon was covering up but Herb Dean was close to stopping it. It was no use. Boom, a big right and some hammerfists, and the referee stopped it.